Hand Me Down - Lullabyes
by melissasusan
Summary: Set in 2008. Part 2 of the Hand Me Down prequels. Patrick Drake prepares to become a father, one of life's more terrifying experiences.


Patrick's POV regarding the birth of his first son. I began _Hand Me Down_ in May 2008, before we knew Emma was going to be a girl.

Song: Lullaby (Goodnight My Angel) - Billy Joel

* * *

**1**

_Goodnight, my angel  
Time to close your eyes_

**April 2008**

"I like the yellow."

Patrick nodded. "Yellow's nice."

Robin pursed her lips and tossed the fabric sample aside. "I think the green would be better."

"I agree completely," Patrick said. She eyed him and he held up his hands. "I have no opinion."

"You _have_ to have an opinion," Robin stomped her foot. "This is your baby, too. What color do you want to see at three o'clock in the morning?"

"I don't think any color is going to let me forget I'm about to change a stinky diaper." Patrick pinched his nose. It had taken the better part of two weeks to convince Robin to move into his apartment and sublet hers to Maxie. His apartment had two bedrooms. It was closer to the hospital.

They had argued about it for days before Maxie had sat him down and carefully explained to him—in the strictest confidence, of course—that Robin was extremely insecure about the small dressing area she had for the nursery and talking about decorating a larger area in his apartment was a surefire way to get his way.

Maxie had had a twofold reason for helping him – one, she'd actually thought it be good for Robin to have a bit more full-time support and more importantly, two, she was making enough money to afford Robin's apartment.

It had worked but now Robin thought he wanted to be part of this decorating process and whenever he'd voiced an honest opinion, she'd started to cry.

Apparently, agreeing with her wasn't going to work either. Maybe shooting himself in the foot would clear things up.

"You have _that_ look again," she complained.

"What look?" Patrick answered.

"You hate this and you wish I had never moved in." Robin flopped on the couch and sulked. "Because now you're stuck with a fat girlfriend and you hate me."

Oh good grief. Patrick sat on the edge of the coffee table. "Robin, you've gained ten pounds. No one even believes you're almost four months along."

"I am _fat_," she repeated flatly. She dragged her shirt up and touched the tiny bump that protruded. "And I'm just going to get fatter. You won't even be able to recognize me in a few months."

"Sweetheart, I barely recognize you now," Patrick said with a good-natured smile. He patted her knee. "You're not fat, you're pregnant. And hey, upside is that the bigger you get, the sooner you can feel the baby kick and you want that right?"

"Yes," she said glumly. "But it's taking forever." She huffed. "And I can't even settle on a color for the nursery. The entire thing is a disaster."

"You can't decide between the green and the yellow right?" Patrick said.

"They're not _really_ unisex. I mean, green is totally a guy's color and yellow is so for a girl. What if I screw up this baby by choosing the wrong colors? _Don't_ laugh at me," she warned, seeing the corners of his mouth curve up. "It's not a silly thing to worry about! Stupid things screw up kids all the time."

"I don't doubt that," Patrick said. "We can do this one of three ways. We can close our eyes, pick a color and hope for the best, we can wait to decorate the nursery until after the baby is born—"

"Pfft!"

"Or we can go to our ultrasound next week and ask Kelly to tell us the sex of the baby."

"I want it to be a surprise," Robin said stubbornly. She crossed her arms.

"Okay, then we can do it this way. Kelly will tell me the sex of the baby. I will tell Maxie and she will decorate the nursery."

"I want to decorate the nursery!" Her eyes filmed over with tears. "That nursery should be created by this child's parents, not an aunt who's…" she searched for the right word. "Who's Maxie."

"Okay, then Kelly will tell me the sex and _I_ will decorate the nursery," Patrick said, running out of patience. He waited for her to veto the suggestion.

Instead, she stared at him. "You'd do that?" Robin asked softly. "Really?"

He hesitated. "Yes," he replied warily. He was never quite sure what the right answer was anymore.

"That is the sweetest thing!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and smacked a loud kiss on his lips. "You are going to be the best daddy."

Relieved, he joined her on the couch and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He wasn't so bad at this after all.

And then it hit him of course.

He'd just agreed to decorate a nursery. Without Maxie's help.

Crap.

**2**

_And save these questions for another day  
I think I know what you've been asking me_

**April 2008**

"This is going to be a little cold," Kelly warned as she smeared the clear gel across Robin's bump. She grinned up at Patrick. "You excited for this, Daddy?"

"Sure," Patrick said, mostly because it was expected and he figured it would make Robin happy. Or she'd be less likely to cry. His goal for the day was to say or do as little as possible because just about everything that came out of his mouth these days upset her.

She was a minefield and he kept smacking up against them.

He was definitely interested in seeing this ultrasound. The baby wasn't abstract to him, but neither was it really concrete. He still was unsure if he could pull off being a father with any kind of success but he was willing to try very hard. He was secretly hoping that the paternal gene would kick in after viewing the ultrasound.

It worked in _Nine Months_ after all.

"So, are we checking for the sex today?" Kelly inquired, reaching for the little wand she'd rub over Robin's tummy.

"I still don't want to know but Patrick volunteered to decorate the nursery," Robin said with a wicked smile. "So he gets to find out."

"_You're_ going to decorate the nursery?" Kelly repeated. She stared at him. "For real?"

"I'm perfectly capable of buying some furniture," he muttered.

"You're not just choosing furniture!" Robin protested. "It's a color scheme, a concept! This is the room that our child is going to be spending a lot of time in. It has to feel like home!"

He saw her lower lip tremble and wanted to throttle Kelly. "Of course. I'm going to stop at the bookstore and stock up on some design books. The room will be perfect, I promise."

Kelly clearly had her doubts but she tactfully kept them to herself. She switched the screen on. "Well, let's see if Baby Drake is willing to help Daddy out and give us a color to work with." She fiddled a bit and smiled. "Here we go." She turned the screen to face them. "Everything looks fabulous."

"Wow." Patrick blinked. He'd seen ultrasounds before, had watched them on television so he knew that he would be able to see the head and the limbs but maybe there was something to that daddy gene kicking in at the ultrasound. That was his kid on the screen, after all. Half him, half Robin. Pretty cool concept.

"Everything's normal?" Robin asked anxiously. "I haven't gained much weight."

"Sweetie, you're going to wake up one morning and wish you hadn't complained about not gaining the weight. You're going to have a basketball there." Kelly grinned. "But, everything is normal. Right size." She hit a few screens. "Baby Drake is also going to help Daddy with the color scheme but I'll save that for when you're changing." She patted Robin's hand. "You're going to get some energy back; you're into your second trimester. The nausea is going to fade a bit, but it might not go away."

After she'd sent Robin out of the room, Kelly held out the ultrasound photo to Patrick. "Congratulations, Daddy, you've got a very healthy daughter."

"Daughter." Patrick sat back down on the stool hard. "Christ. I don't know anything about daughters."

Kelly arched an eyebrow. "They're not that much different than sons."

"But they _are_," Patrick said. "There's going to be ballet lessons and lacy dresses and boys are going to want to touch her." He frowned. "I'm going to go to jail for beating up boys, aren't I?"

"It's a possibility." Kelly patted his shoulder. "Cheer up. You could get a tomboy that likes to play sports. You could even teach her to appreciate the finer art of race cars."

The idea started to appeal to him but then he remembered just how fast those cars could travel and no way in hell was his kid getting in a car like that!

"She can watch," Patrick said. "But that's it."

**3**

_I think you know what I've been trying to say  
I promised I would never leave you_

**May 2008**

Patrick planted his hands on his hips and glared at the wallpaper in the second bedroom. He'd bought some books, watched a few television shows. How hard could it really be to strip the wallpaper?

Very difficult apparently as he was into hour three and had only managed half a wall. He still had four months to accomplish it but he was beginning to wish he hadn't volunteered to do this. With his luck, it would be all wrong and Robin wouldn't let their kid sleep in here a night before wanting to change it.

"Any fumes in there?" she called. "Or colors I shouldn't see?"

"Other than the crap green that was already here," he muttered. "Fumes are gone, I'm taking a break."

Robin entered and sat on the floor cross-legged, a notebook in front of her. "I have a few things we need to discuss."

"Wonderful," Patrick said, trying to sound sincere. "Where do we start?"

"First…" Robin glanced up. "Can you sit down, too? My head is going to ache if you keep this up."

Patrick folded his long legs into the same cross-legged style. "Okay, shoot."

"First," Robin repeated, "I wanted to tell you that I really do appreciate how supportive you've been, even when I've been a little…" she hesitated, "unstable."

"Nothing to it."

"You didn't exactly sign up for this and you're really going out of your way to be a good guy." She stopped. "I know we haven't really established this, but I thought we should put it into terms. I'm living here, we're sharing a bed, so you know, I guess we're back together."

"I had assumed that, yes."

"Good, good, that takes care of another item." She actually marked it off. "So even when I get really fat and unbearable, you won't leave me right?"

Patrick scrubbed a hand over his face. "That's a trick question right? If I say of course not, you're going to assume I think you're going to get fat and unbearable and sock me. If I say yes, you're going to sock me. If I say_ nothing_, you're going to sock me. So just go ahead and sock me."

She smiled faintly. "I'm sorry, I know I haven't been very easy to deal with. My emotions are all over the place and I'm sure if feels like everything I ask you is a declaration of war. I'm trying to work on that."

"Okay, with that in mind, then I can say that I love you," he said. "I don't love you because you're thin and let's face it, you've never been easy going. Most of our relationship has been somewhat prickly, so I don't really see that changing because your hormones get a bit whacky and you're not going to be_ fat_, you're going to be pregnant. Also,_ I_ knocked you up so I can't complain much. You're going to give me a kid, right? So it's a win-win situation."

"Are you…looking forward to this baby a little more?" she asked softly. "I guess…I want to know if you _want_ the baby."

"Kelly told me the sex of the baby," Patrick said, "and I have to say, it did change things a little. I was always going to step up and do the right because that's the way my mother raised me but I could kind of picture the baby now. And while the future scares the hell out of me, it's not because I'm going to have a kid, it's because of all the things in that world out there that the kid can get a hold of that's going to hurt them. That is a _very_ scary world out there, Robin, with poisons and bad people and people who speed on residential streets. Can we just leave the kid in one of those playpen things until its eighteen?"

She laughed and leaned forward to kiss him. "That's very cute. No."

**4**

_And you should always know  
Wherever you may go_

**June 2008**

"I need a favor."

Elizabeth blew the excess steam from her hot chocolate and sipped it gingerly. She grimaced. "Still too hot." She looked at Patrick. "What kind of favor? My shift starts in ten minutes."

"That's fine." Patrick dropped a stack of books on the table. "I'm back from break about then anyway. I need you to be my lookout. I can't leave these around the apartment because she'll see and if she does see them, she'll know the sex of the baby."

"Ah." Elizabeth moved to the doorway of the break room and kept a look out while peering at the books he was opening. "Wallpaper samples? So the rumor's true?"

"In an act of desperation, yes, I agreed to decorate the nursery." He thumbed through the pages. "I mentioned that I was getting paint samples and she was horrified. She wants wallpaper. I barely managed to strip the existing stuff without screwing it up but that's okay. That's why they have shows like Bob Vila right?"

"Of course," she said soberly. She glanced at the samples. "So a boy, huh?"

"Yep. Kelly thought it was a girl first but then the baby turned in another direction last week and she changed her mind." Patrick turned the page. "I'm a little relieved because, you know, boys are okay. I was one, so I think I'll be able to cope. Girls come with a _whole_ set of issues I know nothing about."

"I want a little girl," Elizabeth said wistfully. "When Jake's a little older, I'm definitely going to convince Jason we should have another baby. But he's not ready to even set a date." She paused. "I should be grateful he didn't just call off the engagement."

"You should be mad he didn't set you free," Patrick grumbled. "Stop reminding me about your unfortunate taste and keep a watch. It's Wednesday."

"Yeah, so?"

"Robin has specific reactions on certain days when I do something that upsets or offends her," Patrick explained. "On Sundays, Tuesdays and Fridays, she just cries. On Mondays and Tuesdays, she socks me. Saturdays are tricky. It might be either one."

"And Wednesdays?"

"She socks me and _then_ she cries. It's my least favorite day so I try to keep my interaction with Robin limited to a smile and a nod. It's worked well so far." Patrick held up a sample. "I like this one."

"Racing cars," Elizabeth nodded. "Clearly the right choice."

**5**

_No matter where you are  
I never will be far away_

**June 2008**

"We have to talk about names."

Patrick paused, wiping the sweat from his brow. It was his third attempt to get the wallpaper to stick to the wall. No matter how many times he painstakingly followed the directions in the book, it still bulged in spots. Maybe it was time for another book.

Robin's voice came to him from the other side of the door. He knew it was difficult for her not to at least peek inside but so far her willpower was holding up. "Names," he repeated.

"Yes, names. I made up a list of the ones I like but I thought I'd ask you first."

Patrick continued to press another sheet of the paper to the wall, smoothing it down. "Um. What do you like?"

"Well, I don't want anything that will get the kid laughed at but I want something strong. That would sound just as nice when they're five as when they're thirty. I was talking to Lulu the other day and I just thought—God _what_ was Laura thinking? Lulu is cute for a little girl but ridiculous for a grown woman."

He'd never thought Lulu Spencer was much of a grown woman, but he wasn't about to expound on that. "Sounds about right. Wouldn't want a kid named Bambi. Doesn't sound right after a certain age."

"Bambi_ never_ sounds right," Robin said, exasperated. "So I also thought we should think of something that's nickname friendly. I hate that the only thing people can call me is Robbie. It's like, longer than my name."

"Ian calls me Pat sometimes," Patrick mused, pleased when the sheet of wallpaper appeared to stay nice and smooth. "But he only does it because he knows I hate it."

"Exactly. So I was also thinking about naming him for someone in my family. What about Noah for a boy?"

"No," Patrick said shortly. "What about Robert?"

"I'm already named for him, so I don't want to saddle a third generation with that." She pursed her lips. "But Anna for a girl is nice."

"I like Anna." Patrick started on another piece. Maybe he was finally making progress. "What about Malcolm?"

"Malcolm," Robin repeated. "It's a little out of fashion," she said slowly. "But it can be shortened to Mac or Mal which works out well. I like it."

"Good. Malcolm for a boy, Anna for a girl." It was the first time she'd easily accepted one of his suggestions and he was proud of himself. Maybe he was going to be okay at this after all.

The piece that he'd just finished started to peel off the wall.

Damn it.

**6**

_Goodnight, my angel_  
Now it's time to sleep

** June 2008**

"What do you _mean_ you haven't told your mother?"

Patrick narrowed his eyes, watching Robin shove a whole cookie in her mouth at once. "Robin."

"It never came up." Except she tried to say it with a full mouth, so it sounded more _I nevaw ca u_.

"Robin." Patrick shoved himself up off the couch. "If your _mother_ doesn't know, then I guess neither does your father."

Robin swallowed and chased it down with a swig of milk. "I suppose that's entirely possible."

"By entirely possible you mean that's _exactly_ what's happening here," Patrick said flatly. "You didn't tell your parents."

"I couldn't!" Robin stood and planted her hands on her hips. "My mother is not ready to hear that she's going to be a grandmother and my father, oh my God, my_ father_—"

"Is probably going to string me up by my thumbs," Patrick muttered. He went to the phone book and started to thumb through the pages. "If I can find a justice of the peace who'd be willing to marry us over the phone, I think I can probably save my life."

Robin frowned. "What was that?"

"Because your parents are in the elevator, on their way to this floor and if you're unmarried when Robert Scorpio walks through that door and sees…" he gestured towards her protruding belly, "…_that_ and finds out you're not married? You'll never get the chance to be a widow because_ I'll_ already be dead."

"Now you're overreacting."

"That's rich coming from the woman who cried over a _Hell's Kitchen_ episode," Patrick grumbled.

"I didn't think Vanessa should go home!" Robin stomped her foot.

"Can we please focus?" Patrick demanded. "Look, can you just tell your dad we're married so he won't kill me?"

"He'll ask for proof."

"You're right." Patrick dropped the phone book. "I'm pretty good under pressure but I don't think I'd be able to create a marriage certificate in the next two minutes. Are you any good with Photoshop? We could stick a white dress on you in something we already have."

"Patrick. You're babbling."

"Wait…I've got an idea that I just might be able to pull off." Patrick crossed to the coat closet and dug around the top shelf. "You go lock the door so we can stall them."

"I am not going to lock the door. Besides, my parents can pick a lock." She watched him pull down the locked gray metal box and then root around in the desk for his keys. "What are you doing?"

"Just wait a second. How much longer do we have?" he asked, inserting the key in the lock. He threw the box open.

"Probably a minute," Robin replied.

"Should be enough." He withdrew a velvet box. "I was saving this for later, for our two year anniversary, but an emergency is an emergency."

"We have an anniversary?" Robin said. "What are we celebrating in June?" She gasped. "Are we celebrating the first time we broke up—"

"We took time off, we did _not_ break up," Patrick muttered. "And no, I was saving it for the blackout because that when I knew I was in love with you."

"That's sweet, but you forget what came after that. I think you sleeping with someone else constitutes an actual breakup," Robin pointed out, hands on her hips.

"_Again_, the focusing could use some work." He took her hand, flipped open the box and showed her a diamond solitaire ring. "Marry me."

"I feel like I've missed a step," Robin said. "Shouldn't you be down on one knee?"

"Hey, you're the one that didn't tell your parents about the baby," Patrick pointed out. "If you wanted a real romantic proposal, maybe something better than a five minute warning would have been nice."

"If you'd actually _had_ a romantic proposal, I probably would have thought it was a sick joke," Robin said, tapping her chin. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised you're glaring at me at a moment like this."

"We're down to like thirty seconds here." Patrick plucked the ring from the box. "Are you going to marry me or not?"

"I can't wait to tell our kid about this moment one day," Robin sighed with a fake dreamy smile. "Your father was glaring at me and demanding an answer with Grandma and Grandpop on our front step."

"We'll lie to the kid, parents do it all the time." Patrick narrowed his eyes. "Don't make me tackle you and shove this on your finger."

She pursed her lips and took the ring from him, studying it. "How long have you had this?" she asked curiously.

"About ten years," Patrick answered. At her questioning look, he exhaled slowly. "It was my mother's. She left it to me in her will."

"Oh." Robin bit her lip. "But you kept it here in the apartment. Instead of the deposit box where you keep all your documents and that cute coin collection—"

"I think I heard the elevator ding. Can't you just say yes?" Patrick asked.

"I think I'll give you an answer when you tell me why you want to marry me," Robin said, arching an eyebrow. "And to save your own hide is _not_ a good enough reason."

"I told you," he said, exasperated. "I was saving it for next week. I got it out of the bank a few days ago so I could have it cleaned and polished. And I'm asking you because I love you." There was a knock at the door. "And if you even love me a _little_, you'll say yes before your dad walks in here."

Robin slid the ring on her finger and leaned up on the tips of her toes. "Yes," she whispered against his lips. "But only because you asked so sweetly."

7

_And still so many things I want to say  
Remember all the songs you sang for me  
When we went sailing on an emerald bay_

** July 2008**

With a flourish, Patrick smoothed over the last of the racing car wallpaper and stepped back with a triumphant grin. For a month, he had slaved in this room stripping the old paper and forcing the new stuff up. He'd thought about quitting, thought about calling in reinforcements a thousand times, but now…

His hands at his waist, he did a slow turn around the room. Now…he was glad he had impulsively promised to decorate the nursery. He'd been terrified when he thought he'd bring a daughter into this room, and then less so when Kelly had corrected her earlier estimation to a boy.

Still, you could _really_ screw up a son. You could be too hard on them, push them too far…you could neglect them for your own career and desires. There were so many things he thougt he might be responsible for now that he might not have been with a daughter. Robin would have handled the uncomfortable discussions and the girl related stuff.

Patrick was going to have talk to their son about sex, about girls, and maybe even answer uncomfortable questions about love. So maybe a son was more terrifying than a daughter, after all.

But this…this room was one step on the right road. The first job he'd have as a father, to create a place for his son to sleep, to grow. Just a few more months until he could bring him home.

"Patrick?" Robin knocked on the door. "Did you finish? We're meeting Elizabeth and Kelly for dinner in a little while, so you should get cleaned up."

"Yeah, I finished." He cleared his throat. "Do you want to come in and see?"

"Um…yes." The door started to push open but then it stopped. "But I shouldn't. I'm due in two months, I can wait to find out."

He grinned. "Really? Because I'd love to get your opinion on what I picked out."

There was a silence, as Patrick pictured his fiance battling her urges. Finally…

The door opened, and Robin gingerly entered, her dark eyes sweeping over the blue walls with red and white racing cars. She pressed a hand to her mouth and looked at Patrick, her eyes wet. "A…boy?"

"Yeah." He crossed to her and took her hand in his. "I still have to do the carpet, before we start setting up your baby shower gifts."

"Oh, Patrick…" She pressed a hand to her belly. "We're having a little boy." She looked up at him. "And you did exactly what you promised to do. You did the nursery. And it's perfect." She stretched up to kiss him. "I am so lucky."

He covered her hand over their son. "I'm the lucky one."

**8**

_And like a boat out on the ocean  
I'm rocking you to sleep  
The water's dark  
And deep inside this ancient heart  
You'll always be a part of me_

**August 2008 **

Elizabeth patted his bow-tie, grinned and stepped back. "Are you ready to be a husband?"

"Well…" Patrick returned her smile. "How different is it being married than living with someone?" He tugged at one of her curls. "You've got some experience there."

Elizabeth laughed. "It's the same, but it's not." She pursed her lips. "It's one thing to share a living space, and you can even pledge each other everything, but there's_something_ about standing in front of your family and friends and promising to cherish one another for a lifetime."

Patrick looked towards the door that would lead him through to the rest of the church. "I can't wait to do that, you know. I never thought this would be my life, that I'd ever want to find someone to spend my life with, much less have a family with, but I saw Robin and I never looked back."

"You're going to be a great father." Elizabeth smiled. "And let me tell you, I am ridiculously excited to be the best woman. This is the most fun I'm going to have…" Her nose crinkled. "Well, until it's_ your_ turn and you can walk me down the aisle."

Patrick heaved a sigh. "Well, if you're going through with it." He reached into his pocket and held out his mother's wedding ring. "You ready for this part of the ceremony?"

"Absolutely." Elizabeth closed her hand around it and looked at him, her eyes misting. "I love you both so much and I can't think of two people who are more perfect for one another. Your kids are going to grow up with mine, and we are going to have the _best_time."

"All right, all right," Patrick chuckled, but his throat felt tight. "Let's go make me a husband, so I can hurry up and be a father."

**9**

_Goodnight, my angel  
Now it's time to dream  
And dream how wonderful your life will be_

**August 2008**

Robert Scorpio paused at the end of the aisle, refusing to allow his daughter to release his hand. "You understand that I am giving you the most precious gift in the world."

"Dad," Robin hissed.

"I do, Mr. Scorpio." Patrick noddled solemnly, not taking his eyes off his beautiful pregnant almost-wife. "And you have my permission to issue any threat you deem necessary."

Robin rolled her eyes, but Patrick saw Mac nod his approval from the first row. Robert finally released her hand, and Patrick took hers in his own.

"Ladies and gentleman," the reverend began, "family and friends, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the joining of Patrick Drake and Robin Scorpio in marriage. With love and commitment, they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife. They have decided to write their own vows." He looked at Patrick. "Would you like to begin?"

Patrick took a deep breath and looked into the dark eyes of the most beautiful woman on the planet. "I did _not_ like you the first time I saw you," he told her, and she laughed, because she knew the feeling had been entirely mutual. "But you got under my skin until I tricked you into making the first move."

"Oh, really?" Robin grinned. "That's not how _I_ remember it."

"Hush," he teased. "It's my turn." He cleared his throat. "I never pictured myself as a husband or a father because I never thought I could find anyone I wanted to spend my life with. Until you. And now, I can't picture myself with anyone else." Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes, one sliding down her cheek. "You make me a better man, and it humbles me that you decided I was worth spending your life." He glanced down at her belly, where their son rested. "To create a new life with. My promise to you is to be a better man tomorrow than I was yesterday, and to love you for the rest of my life."

**10**

_Someday your child may cry  
And if you sing this lullaby  
Then in your heart  
There will always be a part of me_

**September 2008**

"I have never hated a man more than I do right now." Through gritted teeth, Robin glared at him. The sweat was rolling down her face and her hair was matted around her face.

"I know." Patrick squeezed her hand. "More ice chips?"

"Let me tell you what you can_ do_ with your ice chips," she snarled.

And so it went for another hour, and had for three previous. Contractions did not make Robin a happy woman, though from what Patrick understood of the process, he thought she was being rather nice.

Elizabeth handed him another cup of ice chips. "Kelly says it won't be much longer."

"Oh, what does _Kelly_ know?" Robin bit out, collapsing against the bed.

"Rather a lot, I should think," Patrick said under his breath, but Elizabeth whacked him. He exhaled sharply. "Is there anything else I could be doing that I'm not?" he asked Elizabeth.

"Why are you asking _her_?" Robin demanded. SHe pointed at her belly. "I'm the one in need."

"I'm going to go…set myself on fire." She squeezed Robin's hand. "I'll go talk to your uncle and parents, update them." She squeezed his shoulder.

"So is there anything I could be doing that I'm not?" Patrick asked her. "Do you want Maxie to come in and sit with you? Your mom? Someone who_ isn'_t a man?"

"No." Robin sighed and looked at him. "I'm a horrible person, aren't I?"

"No, you're a woman in labor. I wouldn't want this job for all the money in the world," Patrick said. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You know how I hate pain."

Her laughter was tinged with exhaustion. "I just want him to be here already. I'm tired of waiting. I want to bring my son home and put him that beautiful nursery his father created for him. I want…" She squeezed her eyes shut. "Oh man, here comes another one."

**12**

_Someday we'll all be gone  
But lullabyes go on and on_

**September 2008**

While Robin slept, Patrick sat in front of the bassinet holding his son. His son. Man. That was_ never_ going to get old. As long as he lived, no matter how many children he and Robin had, there would always be this first moment where Patrick looked at this baby and knew he was physical representation of their love for one another.

Malcolm Robert Drake. When they had revealed him to Robin's family, he'd thought Mac might lose it, knowing his grand-nephew was going to carry his name. Though Patrick loved his own family, he wanted to honor Robin's family in this way, because they were going to be in Port Charles watching Mal grow up.

"You're two hours old and already I love you more than anything else in this world," Patrick murmured. He reached down and brushed a knuckle down his son's cheek. "I've waited months for you to get here, but now that you're here…" He chuckled. "Man, it's so much better than I thought it would be, but…God, so much more _terrifying_." He exhaled slowly. "I can't promise I'm not going to make mistakes, but I'm going to do my best not to screw you up too much."

His throat thick, Patrick glanced away for a moment. "So, how about we agree that since this is your first time being a son and mine as a father, we'll learn it as we go along."

He laughed lightly and swiped at his eye. "But no matter what happens, I will never stop loving you."

_They never die  
That's how you and I will be_


End file.
